minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs, Glitches, and Errors
Overview No ROBLOX Developer is perfect, There have been a number of bugs and glitches that have been caught, some being more apparent than others. Here's a list of some of the known bugs in Miner's Haven that currently affect users (note that another list of bugs is present here) : Typos or word related mistakes * Typo: The Pineapple Refiner is spelled wrong as"Pinapple Refiner". * Typo: Sacred Katana Stand is spelled wrong as "Sacrad Katana Stand". * Typo: In the Dream Maker's description, the word photosynthesis is spelled wrong. * Type: There's an error in the True Overlord Device's description spelling unmistakable to "unmistakablede" * Typo: In the Onyx Mine's description, the word "consistently" is misspelled as "consistantly". * There are some items with the same in-game descriptions such as Tiny Conveyor & Half Conveyor or Plasma Sharpshooting and High-Velocity Energy (discontinued weapons) * The Luxury-tier items is misspelled as "Luxery" * When someone rebirth’s with an Astral Predicter, The game says "A Astral Predicter". This goes with all rebirth items starting with the alphabet ‘a’ (also happens with anything starting with 'ore', Azure Refiner, and some others) * Typo: 713rd, happens with every rebirth number ending in 11 (11st), 12 (12nd), or 13 (13rd). Placement Bugs * Morning Star had a bug since it was released where if users left the game and rejoined with an item placed down, the hitboxes would end up with its CanCollide ''(a variable in ROBLOX studio that determines whether or not other bricks can go through it) ''variable being true which ends up with ores not being able to go through the item. This was fixed though. * Morning Star's hitbox is also CanCollide when placing it down * Some items used have broken hitboxes and could be placed inside of other items, such as Big Bertha + Clockwork. * In Mobile, hitboxes of items are broken. you can place it inside and outside at the same time. Half of them are inside and half of them are outside making more space. (currently unconfirmed) * If you die while placing an item (say, by a blaster), the item you were placing down will be stuck where it last was before you died and you will be unable to pick it back up. Due to it being in placement mode, it is CanCollide true, and you can't place item through it. * The Wild Spore's conveyor doesn't exactly align with other conveyors. * Glitch: If you try to move two item while each is in a different corner of the base, they will go off the base and you won't be able to move them. If you try to place them, the items that were completely off the base will disappear. * Ore Hoister, Clovium Mine and Sacred Katana Stand hitbox not being aligned with the cell of the base. * Often times the hitbox of items will turn different colors instead of blue when doing setup copy and paste, making players unable to place them down. * If you place any item on the edge of your base, it will glitch off your base, and be partially floating. Not sure if there's anything that doesn't do this. (note: it can happen at random, though some can make it happen every time) Other Bugs * Ore Limit meter might show an unupgraded limit. This is purely visual * Bug: The symmetrium mine seems to stop producing ores with no obvious reason even only one is placed down. * Glitch: Ores sometimes disappear when going through teleporters many times. Some ores don't even get teleported. * Glitch: Ores sometimes have a black semi-transparent color after being teleported. * Glitch: Radioactive Refiner still makes ore explode even when it rejects ore. This does not occur with Precision Refiner, Ore Illuminator, Flaming Ore Scanner, or Chemical Refiner. * Bug: The loading bar is a bit backwards, making more loading time. * Glitch: Teleporter senders don't send ores directly to the receiver; they will get stuck in the sender and won't teleport. This is not the case on the Ore Nebula, which is also a teleporter. * Glitch: If you join a game with a Dreamer's Anguish on your base, it will only have a x10,000 multiplier instead of the multiplier being based on your money. * Bug: Sometimes the loading bar does not work, making a player not able to play. It can be fixed when rejoining though. * Glitch: Sometimes, even if you have sufficient money, you cannot rebirth. This can only be fixed by rejoining. * Glitch: A player under the effects of the Executive Infuser can reset next to a player on their base to kill them with the resulting explosion (discovered by Taxybuzzy). *Glitch: In the Summer Update 2017, if you click "Play Solo", the masked man is there with his ice cream cart. The only problem is that he is in the sky. If you click on him before it says "The Ice Cream Truck man has restocked his inventory!" he will be selling the items from The Innovator. *Glitch: As of the 9/19/17 update, if you undo any item, there is a chance the hitbox of the item (the one that is being placed down, not the one that is being undone) will be glitched, so you cannot place said item in the spot it was in when the other was removed until you quit placing and try again. *Glitch: In The Resurrection Update, decals were removed, making people get confused, this can occur any time, also removing money tags, Uc, and RP. This was found by thomasher05. *Glitch: Sometimes after you rebirth the rebirth selection button moves underneath the allow to build on base square which results in you not being able to rebirth (you can click on the yes button but not the are you sure). *Glitch: Sometimes when you try to move multiple items at once, the items cannot be placed down and you will have to quit placing to solve this. *Glitch: Sometimes the item that is going to be placed is extremely wobbly, therefore causing lag. *Glitch: If you are under the effect of the mini infuser and equip a ban hammer you will teleport under the ground and die *Glitch: The sky will rarely turn red when using a Thrust Pad at night. Fixed Errors Mistakes can be seen as feedback to improve anything and Berezaa does no neglect the errors he makes in Miner's Haven, here are some bugs that have been fixed: * Bug: In September 2015, there was a popular bug in Miner's Haven where users would leave the game and rejoin with all of the items on their base rotated, this had the biggest impact on end game users. * Glitch: On June 2nd, 2016, the Alien Relic was released and there was a hitbox error where users couldn't have its conveyor lined up exactly with all the other conveyors. Berezaa fixed this by increasing the width of Alien Relic by 1 unit. * Bug: On the Infinite Money Bug With The Ore Negator, There was a bug that after spawning, it would rarely show X-Box One overlaying on PC and crash ROBLOX. This was really rare, all though Berezaa fixed it on the update that added the ability to toggle on/off Lucky Clovers and Twitch Coins. * Glitch: When you had spawned in, you would have had to reset to place items. * Bug: Very early in the game's development (alpha testing stages), when you placed down a conveyor, it would be facing the wrong way for an amount of time. This was fixed a couple days later. * Glitch: Since The Resurrection Update, it's possible to place items 1 or 2 units off of the baseplate. Duplication Glitch This was a very well known glitch which was used in 2015, It was shown off by YouTuber "Lazer1785" . Like other glitches, this one was patched in no time. Many players took advantage on the glitch and some had their duplicated items deleted resulting in some of those players leaving the game. The duplication glitch was patched in mid 2016. The Placing Bug This bug has been patched multiple times. The bug allowed users to place multiple items on a single space, this glitch could be escalated to put 40 items in a single spot, this would also create lagspikes on your base. This glitch was mainly spread by Lazer1785, as most of his end-game setups would use this bug, and this bug spread around the community. The glitch was patched on early 2017; the community disliked this change, as it was for "convenience". Category:Browse Category:Other